


Secret Hideaway

by DanisAngel26



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Sexual Content, little bit of work, mountain of blankets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 00:52:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12853188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanisAngel26/pseuds/DanisAngel26
Summary: two riders just having some time alone away from prying eyes





	Secret Hideaway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [F1_rabbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/gifts).



> fire, check. hot chocolate, check. small mountain of blankets, check. Dani with glasses, check. Hope you like it sweetie >3

"I'll put our things away."

"Ok, I'll start a fire."

Maver smiles and leans in to press him lips against Dani's in a soft kiss before he finds his way to the bedroom with their bags. Dani walking to the fireplace of the little cabin they're staying, tucked away in the snowy mountains of Sierra Nevada, having enherited it from his grandfather when he passed away about 10 years ago.

Grabbing a lob and making a fire that is warm enough to drive away the cold and when he is done he looks around the cabin, he hasn't been here in ages, never had a reason either but now he's with Maverick, fellow rider, it seems like the perfect place to hide away from the world, somewhere were it is just the two of them.

Dani's eyes fall on his small suitcase, casting a glance at the hall that leads to their bedroom and he walks up to it, opening the suitcase and taking some notes out. He leaves through them while sitting behind the dark walnut desk and he presses the small button of the old-fashioned desk lamp, casting a light on the papers that now lie on the decayed plastic desk pad. Dani pulls back the chair and sits down, taking his glasses out of the breastpocket of his shirt that he is wearing underneath his sweater and putting it on he scatters the papers, eyes scanning the words and numbers, trying to figure out.

"What are you doing?"

Dani jumps, hand clutching his heart and he looks up to see Maverick standing at the other side, looking down at him frowing.

"You brought work with you?"

"I was planning on leaving it at home but then you suddenly 'kidnapped me' so, I'm just trying to make sense of it."

Dani leans over the papers again, vaguely noticing Maverick walks around the desk and leans against it, looking over his shoulder.

"It looks very different then Yamaha's timesheets." he frowns.

"Yes, and also very different from Honda's." Dani sighs, taking his glasses with one hand while pinching the bridge of his nose with the other.

"I think it's great, you know, what you're doing." Maverick says and Dani hears the honesty in his voice and he looks up at his lover.

"Thank you,"he smiles, reaching out and lacing his fingers with Maverick,"when Mike first told me I have always been on the top of his list of riders I laughed at him, thinking he was making a joke."

"But he wasn't."

"No, he was very serious, I've never even considered it I just always thought I would end my carreer with Honda but this idea he had, contracting me and using my experience to make KTM one of the topteams in MotoGP, the more I thought about it the more I liked it. And it would be ironic, seeing Mike has been with me from the moment I made my debut in 125 and then ending it fourteen years later with him, with his team, it almost sounds meant to be."

"Everything for a reason, my mum always told me."

"Yeah, I just hope I can repay Mike's faith in me, that I don't disappoint him."

"I'm sure you'll do brilliant and he won't be disappointed."

"Wouldn't be the first time," Dani whispers,"God I was so stupid in how I handled that, talking to other crew chiefs behind his back to replace him, I've never meant to hurt him I was just....browsing, I wasn't even intend on getting a new one but when he found out he was just....when he told me later he was leaving I wasn't even surprised. I'm just glad he's forgiven me for that."

"No one can stay mad at you for long, I'm sure." Maverick laughs.

Dani smiles and looks at the sheets again, pressing his lips together in a tight line.

"You know what? I'll leave you to it do decipher this madness."

"No, I don't want to let this ruin our time together." Dani says.

"It's ok, really, we still have the whole week, bonito, I'll just go to the bedroom and warm the bed while reading a book."

Maverick leans down to kiss the top of Dani's head while he leaves for the bedroom again, passing the fire on the way and Dani puts on his glasses again, focussing on the sheets and trying to make sense of it.

Several hours and a lot of scribbles on paper later, Dani finally seems to understand the data on the sheets, smiling to himself and making a stack of it and turning off the light, finding his way in the dark, only helped by the moonlight that shines inside he walks into the bedroom where he stops suddenly, frowing when he sees what could only be called a small mountain of blankets on the bed. Taking his glasses off and lying them on the bedside table he undresses and finds his way underneath the blankets in an attempt to find his lover, suddenly his personal space is invaded and he is pushed on his back, Mavericks body covering his and planting soft kisses on his skin. Dani laughs and wraps the younger up in a tight hug, fingers explore and carress sensitive spots while tongue lick and teeth bite, leading to Maverick ending up on his back, Dani leaning over him and rocking inside him, stilling to get used to the amazing feeling it always gives him to be inside the younger. 

Maverick wraps his legs around him and pushes his ancles in his back to urge him on, Dani thrusting inside him slow and deep, abusing his prostate every time and luring the most beautiful moans from his lips. Eyes find each other and lock, Dani seeing the brown becoming darker with every inwards thrust. Dani works his hand between their body's wrapping his fingers around Mavericks cock and slowly moving it up and down, flicking his thumb over the tip and smearing the pre-cum there before he dips underneath the foreskin.

"Daniiii......"

Dani smiles, love hearing his name being said with so much desire lacing it, swiveling his hips and feeling the other cum over his fingers, Dani swiftly following him. He collapses on top of him before he closes his arms around him, rolling on his side and taking Maverick with him, fingers stroking his back softly and he feels the other shiver.

"Don't tell me you're cold,"Dani whispers,"you probably have used all the blankets in the cabin for your mini-mountain here."

Maverick chuckles and leans in to kiss heated skin before pulling back and almost jumping out of bed.

"Hey, where are you going?" Dani asks and grabs at him but only grabbing air.

"Suddenly have the urge for something, be right back, don't move."

Maverick hurries out of the room leaving a surprised Dani behind and he slowly sits up, doing his best to keep the mountain of blankets intact and eventually he has managed to make a small space for them in the middle when the door opens again.

"What did you...."

But the words die on his lips when he smells the delicious sweet scent of hot chocolate.

"Hold it for a moment?" Maverick asks.

Dani takes over the steaming mugs while Maverick, as careful as he can, slides in next to him, maneuvering himself so that he sits sideways between Dani's legs, the older having to do all sorts of things to not spill the scorching hot chocolate over them. 

"Ok, give me." Maverick says, hands open and looking at the mug.

Dani chuckles and hands him a mug, pulling up his leg and letting Maverick lean against it, Dani's free arm around Maverick and he softly strokes the youngers back while Maverick lays his head against Dani's shoulder, waiting for their hot chocolates to cool off while sitting under their mountain of blankets.


End file.
